The Horror of Harpers
by cobra1319
Summary: Bethan is going to Harper's Island to celebrate the wedding of Mark and Jasmine. However when they get there people seem to mysteriously dissapear. New Character's, New Killer, who will survive? Rated T however some chapters may be rated M. R&R please  D.


**A/N Hey guys well i'm starting another story this one being about Harpers island again and don't worry i haven't forgotten about the other stories just been lacking my inspiration lately. Well hope you enjoy it's Harpers Island different characters, different killer enjoy. Extra thanks to Grace and Lois for helping me get in to the mind of a girl =D**

Ugh, 3am. Why can't I sleep, nerves I expect. I mean we are going to an island where over 30 people were killed, that's enough to put anyone off their sleep. Well it's not as if I'm going to be able to get to sleep now so my best bet is to go and make some breakfast.

Walking to the fridge I check what we had, a pint of milk, 2 sausages and a bit of bacon, I make a mental note saying that I need to go shopping when I get back. I won't be needed at the docks until 9 so I have a lot of time to kill.

After I made my breakfast I made my way in to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I look like death, there were dark, black bags under my eyes, my usually straight long blonde hair was in a complete mess, the only thing that has stayed the same is my eyes, a deep piercing blue, void of almost any feeling. Sighing, I step into the shower, the warm water cascades down my body, all sleep that was present has now been expelled and I feel refreshed.

I was taken aback at how much time I had actually spent in the shower, when I had gone downstairs I could see the sunlight breaking through the vast urban jungle and the clock struck 5am sending a cheerful tune throughout the apartment. I sat down on to my couch, fumbling with the remote for the TV, flicked the news on, the presenter looked even worse than I did though he kept his composure and finished his report.

"There has been yet another murder in the downtown Seattle area, this time the victim was a 34 year old lady, the name has yet to be disclosed, the time of death is estimated between 2 and 3 am this morning and anyone with any inf-." I couldn't take any more death so turned off the TV.

Suddenly there was a shrill cry which resonated throughout the apartment, the phone. Who could be ringing me at this time of the morning, confused I answered the phone.

"Hello, who's speaking?" I asked. There were a few seconds before there was a response.

"One by one." Said a hoarse voice at the other end of the line, just before he hung up.

I was totally confused at this point now, "Hello, are you still there?" I persisted.

After another 30 seconds I gave up, that was weird. I walked back to the living room and just before I sat down the phone rang again, getting slightly irritated now I yanked up the phone and yelled WHAT down it.

The recipient was terrified and said meekly "Hey it's me, Ian, what's wrong?"

"Oh sorry Ian I thought you were someone else I got a weird phone call before that has put me on edge." I apologised and began to explain what happened. "So what are you doing up so early," I asked.

"Same reason as you I expect, can't sleep, Nerves about Harper's Island, why the hell did they want their wedding there."

"I have no idea, but look at the bright side Mark is getting married to the girl of his dreams, I must admit I feel privileged to have been invited to it." I said starting to truss my hair. "And you never know you might find that special someone."

"Yeah maybe, well I'll let you get on with whatever it is you were doing I'll speak to you on the yacht."

"Yeah ok, smell you later." I then put down the phone if I could count on anyone to cheer me up it was Ian. We had known each other since primary school, and had remained close friends throughout High school and College. When he had felt down in Year 11 I helped bringing us even closer together.

I checked the time again 7:00 am wow how long was I on the phone for. I went upstairs and started to get changed in to my finest clothes. I put on my black, flowing dress, did my make-up and straightened my hair, it took me over an hour to get ready but it was worth it, I looked so much better than this morning, every strand of hair had its place, and the bags under my eyes had all but disappeared.

I looked at the clock, it read 8:15, Shit i'm going to be late. I raced back downstairs, and grabbed my coat from the banister.

I flung open the door and run to my SUV and started driving towards the docks. I turned on the radio.

"The woman is described to be 5"9' and is said to have been stabbed repeatedly in the heart, paramedics rushed to the scene but she was pronounced dead on the scene. Her name has now been disclosed as Shea Allen, the relatives have been informed." The newsreader on the radio said. "Any information on this murder should be given straight to the police."

Oh my God, Shea was one of the survivors of Harpers Island and now she's dead. I tried to get the thought out of my head but it just came coming back to me the bloodshed, the carnage, the horror of Harpers Island, I shivered.

Half an hour later the docks were in sight it seemed like I was the last to arrive as the docks were bustling with activity. I parked up next to it and stopped, all the thoughts about Harpers Island and Shea Allen re-entering my head. I was just about to go back before I recognised Ian coming towards me. I undid my seatbelt and exited the car.

"Hey" He said cheerfully "I thought you would never get out of that car, something wrong." His voice changed being one of glee to one of concern.

"Yeah I just needed a minute back there I'll be fine now." But somewhere deep inside of me I knew I was wrong.


End file.
